Nightmares of God: Endou, el Héroe
by AlmaVieja
Summary: Mamoru Endou ha vivido durante 126 años. Suficientes cosas han pasado en esos 126 años. Ha sido soldado. Ha querido morir. Se ha convertido en héroe. Ha amado. Ha perdido. Y se ha perdido. [AU, One-shot]


_**Esta es la segunda parte de una serie de fics titulada "Nightmares of God", que consiste en un varios fanfics relacionados. Los primeros son varios one-shots respecto a los personajes principales y después una historia de varios capítulos que los involucra a todos. Loosely based on Avengers.**_

 _ **Buena lectura~**_

* * *

 **NIGHTMARES OF GOD  
**

 **Segunda entrega: Endou, el Héroe.**

* * *

Todos conocían el nombre de _Captain Japan._ El héroe, el guerrero, el vengador.

El tenebroso.

Años de vida demasiado abundantes habían pasado por su cuerpo. El pasado era como esos videos de películas antiguas en blanco y negro, de imágenes interponiéndose con una velocidad que no era suficiente para que uno no notara el cambio entre una imagen y otra, con un sonido molesto y permanente proviniendo del proyector, como si se tratara de un insecto gigante cantando alguna canción, y un haz de luz grande que dejaba ver las partículas de polvo que flotaban por la habitación. El proyector eventualmente haría un mal movimiento que causaría que la película se quemara, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que se estuviese proyectando en la pared opuesta.

Algo así eran sus recuerdos. Incendiados por el tiempo, con partículas de polvo pasando a través de ellos y llenos de imágenes lentas que se amontonaban unas sobre otras hasta crear sobrecarga.

Ciento veintiséis años de vida. Los cumplía ese martes. No consideraba necesario hacer mayor ceremonia. Los celebraría a lado de Fuyuka, cenarían, comerían pastel y después se acostaría con ella, para desgracia de su padre que en el fondo lo detestaba -él lo sabía y sabía que tenía buenas razones, porque Fuyuka aún era menor de edad-.

Ciento veintiséis años no significaban mucho más. Era sólo otro año qué agregarle a la cuenta de los muchos años que cuando su vida inició no sabía que viviría. Él había nacido humano, después de todo, como cualquiera, pero se moriría monstruo. Ya se había resignado.

Ciento veintiséis años no eran cualquier cosa, tampoco, aunque él los despreciara. Había una realidad latente en ellos: todos sus años de existencia lo habían convertido en un ser añorado e indispensable en la vida de la gente japonesa. En el héroe de los niños pequeños, la esperanza de las madres, el apoyo de los padres y el terror de las jovencitas que caían en sus garras.

Ah, y también el terror de los criminales, claro estaba.

Japón era un país excepcional. Lleno de gente increíble, inteligente y trabajadora, si bien un poco excéntrica al parecer de las personas de otros países. Pero eran su gente, Endou los amaba.

O suponía que hacía algo similar a amarlos. Después de todo, se rompía el alma cuidándolos, protegiéndolos de las amenazas, sirviendo como contrapeso cada vez que cualquier país hacía el menor amago de querer meterse con ellos. Nadie se metía con Captain Japan, eso el mundo entero lo tenía claro. Meterte con Captain Japan era meterte con unas manos con el poder de despedazar piedra y metal como si se tratasen de mera arcilla.

Nadie se metía con Captain Japan. Por ende, nadie se metía con Japón, y Japón prosperaba, la gente le amaba y el bello orden de las cosas se había mantenido de esa manera por ya bastantes años.

Menos de ciento veintiséis. Porque sus primeros años los vivió como humano, y cuando era humano no había nada demasiado espectacular respecto a él.

Bueno, quizá mentía. En realidad, Endou era quizá tan amado en ese entonces como ahora. En realidad, quizá era aún _más_ amado.

Porque él no siempre había sido un monstruo silencioso que se lamentaba de sus años. Él alguna vez había sido un muchacho joven, lleno de vitalidad y energía positiva. Un hijo amado por sus padres, el nieto preferido de su abuelo y el prometido de una chica preciosísima. Natsumi.

Su Natsumi, bellísima Natsumi, cuya foto de juventud aún colgaba de su cuello todos los días de su vida, y lo seguiría haciendo por la eternidad -si es que vivía una eternidad, a esas alturas él realmente no lo sabía-.

Había conocido a Natsumi poco antes de enlistarse para el ejército. Habían pasado juntos unos increíbles meses, enamorándose y queriéndose y anhelando la presencia del otro. Endou le había prometido a Natsumi que regresaría de la guerra, se casarían, tendrían hijos y vivirían una vida maravillosa juntos. Se había llevado su foto con él para recordarse todos los días que debía mantener esa promesa. Que no podía morirse ni quedarse sin piernas, porque su futura esposa y sus futuros hijos lo necesitaban. Completo, en cuerpo y alma.

Japón perdió la guerra y fueron bombardeados. Endou perdió un brazo y una pierna entera, y del otro brazo sólo le quedó la mitad. Ya no servía para nada, ya no valía nada, ya jamás podría darle a Natsumi esa vida que quería para ella y prefirió morir. Así, con esas ideas de muerte fue que lo recogieron y se lo llevaron a unos laboratorios escondidos de cuya existencia no sabía nada. Le hicieron experimentos, muchos dolían como el infierno pero él estaba muerto por dentro así que no le importaba.

Le comieron las neuronas, la piel y la personalidad. Le hicieron nuevos brazos, nuevas piernas y nuevo quién sabe que más. Lo único que sabía era que cuando volvió a ponerse de pie, ya no era más lo que había sido. Ya no era algo que se pareciera mucho a Endou Mamoru, porque Endou Mamoru no tenía una pierna ni tenía manos y el tipo que ahora le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo sí los tenía. Endou Mamoru además ya no quería vivir ni tenía razones para hacerlo -ni siquiera Natsumi porque no quería ser una carga para ella-, pero en cambio esta nueva persona tenía todos los motivos del mundo para seguir existiendo, ¿por qué no? Si estaba entero. Físicamente estaba entero. Era sólo en su psiquis que algo se había roto y hacía falta, pero claro, ¿quién se iba a dar cuenta?

Los científicos seguramente no. Los presidentes de otros países seguramente no.

Natsumi…

Regresó a ella como el ser incompleto que era, esperando volver a encontrar un lugar entre sus brazos. Lo halló. La hizo su esposa, en algún momento en medio de todo el tumulto que ahora era su vida porque el gobierno lo llamaba día sí y día no al azar para que hablara en público, para que hiciera spots publicitarios y mandara sutiles amenazas a gobiernos extranjeros. La hizo su esposa y su mujer, pero no pudieron tener hijos.

El problema no era ella. El problema era él.

Incompleto.

Adoptaron a dos niños, pero Endou jamás pudo pensar en ellos como suyos. Se refugió en su soledad y su amargura, su incomprensión de quién era, y Natsumi tuvo que arreglárselas para criar a los dos niños ella sola. No era el dinero el problema, ni nada de lo material, porque ahora, gracias a Endou, eran millonarios. El problema era todo lo demás, todo lo indispensable, como el cariño ausente, la falta de alguien más que les deseara dulces sueños por las noches y que les explicara las tareas del colegio. Natsumi lo hizo todo sola y jamás se quejó. Porque ella sí sabía que Endou estaba roto. Ella sí se dio cuenta. Lo amaba de cualquier forma.

Cuando Endou cumplió treinta seguía viéndose de veintitrés. Natsumi, en cambio, ya empezaba a resentir las noches en vela y la vida ajetreada que ser madre y ser la esposa de Captain Japan traían consigo.

Cuando Endou cumplió cuarenta, seguía viéndose de veintitrés. Natsumi ya empezaba a tener una que otra marca de la edad sobre su rostro, aunque se hacía diversos tratamientos para intentar verse más joven y poder seguir aparentando encajar a lado de Endou.

Endou cumplió cincuenta y seguía viéndose de veintitrés. Natsumi, sin importar sus esfuerzos, lucía ya como la mujer adulta que era, y se intoxicaba la cabeza con pensamientos de lo extraños que lucían ellos dos juntos.

Natsumi envejeció. Natsumi tuvo nietos. Natsumi tenía una familia con la que iba a pasar las navidades. Endou era solo esa figura ausente que vivía en la casa con ella, que se ocultaba en los rincones y no entendía nada sobre sí mismo.

Natsumi se enfermó a los sesenta y cinco y falleció a los setenta después de una lucha larga.

El día que le informaron de su muerte, Endou se fue a una isla abandonada de Japón, donde descansaban los restos de una ciudad vieja. Lloró por diez días y se quedó a vivir ahí por diez años. Captain Japan estuvo ausente por diez años, porque ni siquiera sus "hijos" fueron capaces de sacarlo de ahí.

A los diez años regresó, preguntándose cómo luciría ahora Natsumi si aún estuviera viva. Fue al cementerio para corroborarlo, destrozó su tumba y durmió a lado de sus huesos. Durmió al lado del olor de su muerte, que seguía pareciéndole tan intoxicante como el olor de su vida.

Se lo encontró una chica que había ido a visitar la tumba de sus abuelos. Le extendió la mano para intentar ayudarle, Endou no sabía ayudarle a qué. Si a levantarse o si a alejarse de su deprimente espacio junto al cadáver de su difunta esposa. Le tomó la mano, la jaló y después la violó. Dejó su cadáver en un agujero que cavó, tan profundo que jamás nadie lo encontraría.

Con sangre ya no en las manos sino en la conciencia, regresó a su viejo hogar, en el que ahora vivía uno de sus "hijos". Un adulto en sus cincuenta, y Endou seguía viéndose de veintitrés.

Sintió tanto odio que quiso matarlo.

Pero se contuvo sólo porque algo dentro de sí le decía que el odio que sentía no era hacia su hijo. Era hacia los que le habían condenado a esta vida vampírica, esta vida de eternidad viendo a los que amaba marchitarse. Además, era el hijo de Natsumi, y los nietos de Natsumi. Eran la familia de Natsumi y él no podía tocarles ni un solo cabello. Así que, cuando su nieta de veinticinco años quiso acercarse a él para platicar y conocerle, él intentó comportarse con lo último de pseudo humanidad que le quedaba.

– _¿Te sientes viejo… por dentro? –preguntó su nieta con unos ojos grandes de curiosidad. Por momentos Endou deseaba que al menos ellos fueran realmente la familia biológica de Natsumi, porque eso significaría que quizá podría volver a ver sus preciosos ojos castaños en ellos. Pero esta niña no tenía nada que ver con su Natsumi. Tenía el cabello negro, rasgos un poco occidentales y los ojos verdes. No había nada, nada de Natsumi ahí._

 _Excepto que, mientras más hablaba con ella, más sentía que estaba manteniendo una plática con Natsumi en su juventud. Con la misma chica amorosa, orgullosa, delicada y con principios. Quizá biológicamente no le había heredado nada, pero podía ver en su personalidad la influencia de su abuela._

– _Por dentro todo es un desastre –le respondió con sinceridad, como le habría respondido únicamente a Natsumi, porque incluso en su vejez, ella era su compañera, la única a la que le hablaba sobre las cosas que realmente sentía y pensaba. La única razón por la que no había enloquecido._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _No sé lo que el mundo espera de mí._

– _Esperan que sigas siendo su héroe._

– _No soy un héroe._

– _Claro que lo eres._

– _Asesiné a una inocente._

 _Silencio. Endou podía ver con una claridad impresionante el efecto de sus palabras en el rostro de Minami, su nieta. La expresión primero de confusión y desconcierto, después de sorpresa e incredulidad, por último de miedo._

– _Esa es la mirada que provoco en todos –admitió él, observándola. También era una confesión que le había hecho sólo a Natsumi. Con el paso de los años, mientras la gente iba entendiendo más su naturaleza -o, por el contrario, más bien, mientras menos eran capaces de entenderla-, si bien amaban a Captain Japan, también sentían hacia él algo de temor. Porque, ¿quién vivía tanto? ¿Quién no envejecía? ¿Los vampiros? ¿Acaso él bebía sangre de vírgenes por las noches?_

 _Los ojos verdes de ella le miraron con honestidad y su mano pequeña y juvenil le tocó el rostro. Él permitió el contacto, moviendo el rostro hacia la piel caliente. La caricia lentamente se convirtió en algo más._

 _Endou hizo suya a su nieta. A la nieta de Natsumi. El pensamiento le enfermó a tal grado que cuando terminó, se vistió, salió de la casa y jamás regresó. Por un par de años ella intentó buscarlo, pero él no se lo permitió._

A esas alturas de la vida, Minami tenía ya más de setenta años. Endou seguía teniendo veintitrés. La había invitado a su gigantesca celebración de cien años, a la que habían asistido todas las personas importantes de Japón y también de varios otros países. Minami se había casado y tenía ahora una hija preciosa. Endou la había alzado en brazos y había visto en ella esos mismos ojos verdes que ahora de alguna forma le hacían pensar un poco en Natsumi, aunque no fueran cafés. Minami, en algún momento, se lo había llevado consigo a un salón vacío y le había dado las gracias.

– _¿Gracias? –preguntó él, sin entender. Ella asintió._

– _Gracias por no dejarme encontrarte –le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Después se fue._

En su cumpleaños ciento diez, Endou y Minami volvieron a encontrarse. Ella tenía cincuenta y cinco, él veintitrés. Esta vez fue él el que la llevó a un salón vacío y le hizo el amor. Salieron veinte minutos después, acomodándose la ropa, y Endou se quedó a platicar animadamente con el esposo de su nieta. Su bisnieta, ya con quince, se aseguró de contarle de cómo toda la gente la envidiaba por ser la bisnieta del increíble Captain Japan y que iba a presumirles a todos sus amigos las fotos de su cumpleaños. Endou se aseguró de tomarse muchas fotos con ella durante la noche para que tuviera algo que mostrar durante al menos los próximos diez años.

Fue en su cumpleaños ciento veinte que conoció a Fuyuka. Tenía diez años, y era bonita, adorable y pequeña. Cuando Kudou, su padre no biológico que era presidente de una importante asociación del país se la había presentado, por supuesto que no lo había hecho con ninguna intención rara. Fuyuka era una bebé después de todo. Su bebé.

Endou visitó a Kudou en las instalaciones de su asociación al día siguiente. Se encontró con que Fuyuka estaba en la guardería corporativa y se había ido a jugar con ella. Kudou no había encontrado realmente motivo para rechistar. Estaba muy ocupado y suponía que quizá simplemente el longevo hombre extrañaba la vida de familia, tener hijos, esas cosas que alguna vez habían sido suyas pero que ahora ya no podía tener. Permitió que Endou visitara a Fuyuka en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que se hizo casi un hábito. Hasta que Endou le pidió sacarla a pasear, a un parque de diversiones o alguna cosa así -porque como Kudou estaba tan ocupado, rara vez hacía esas cosas con su hija- y él había aceptado. Cómo se arrepentía.

A los quince años Fuyuka le confesó que tenía una "relación" con Endou desde hacía un año. Kudou estaba furioso, furioso a un nivel que sólo un padre podría llegar a comprender. Las entrañas se le deshacían, la boca se le envenenaba, la mente se le llenaba de pensamientos homicidas serios, muy serios.

Pero él no podía hacer nada contra Endou Mamoru. Captain Japan. Intentó prohibirle verla, claro está. Intento prohibírselo a ella. Endou le dijo que, si se oponía, se la llevaría consigo. Kudou no tuvo opción.

Lo odiaba con toda el alma.

La única condición que se le permitió poner fue que mantuvieran la relación en secreto, al menos hasta que Fuyuka fuese mayor de edad -si es que duraban juntos hasta ese entonces, lo que Kudou rogaba que no pasara-, y Endou accedió.

Así que Kudou tuvo que tragarse las cenas juntos en su casa -en las que cocinaba él para los tres-, las salidas al cine, las idas a la playa.

Las noches en las que Fuyuka no llegaba.

Agradecía que, por lo menos, el desgraciado fuera estéril.

Endou quizá, sólo quizá, tenía una leve noción de que lo que estaba haciendo era bastante jodido. Porque le había quitado su virginidad a una chiquilla de catorce años siendo él un ser repugnante que había vivido más de cien. Y usaba a su poder incontestable para forzar a su padre a aceptarlo. Quizá el problema era que Endou jamás había sido padre y por lo tanto no tenía la menor idea de cómo era que Kudou se sentía, ni podía tampoco siquiera comenzar a imaginarlo.

Lo único que él entendía era que Fuyuka le hacía sentirse menos sólo y habían pasado cincuenta y seis años desde la última vez que se había sentido así. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese enamorado de ella, por supuesto que no. Él seguía enamorado de Natsumi, ahora y siempre, y seguía llevando su fotografía en un relicario que colgaba de su cuello para que jamás lo dudara ni él ni nadie. Fuyuka no era la nueva mujer en su vida porque Natsumi era la única, no era su segundo amor porque él sólo tenía uno, no era nada de eso, ni su novia, siquiera, ni su futuro ni su presente.

Era sólo una chiquilla preciosa que lo hacía sentirse menos mal. Y como estaba ya tan acostumbrado a los años de sentirse mierda, Fuyuka era un cambio agradable del que no se quería desprender. Pasara sobre quien tuviera que pasar.

Ciento veintiséis años. Veintitrés años como humano normal, cuarenta y siete años casado con Natsumi, diez años viviendo en la isla, cuarenta años de rondar por Japón pretendiendo ser el héroe que no era y seis años de conocer a Fuyuka. Ciento veintiséis años.

En ciento veintiséis años jamás se había encontrado con alguien que fuese capaz de hacerle frente de manera realista. Él era poderoso y ni siquiera los intentos fallidos de occidente por crear a otros como él habían tenido el éxito suficiente. Él seguía siendo invencible. Él seguía siendo Captain Japan.

Por ello, cuando se encontró de frente en Tokio con ese chico de cabello cobalto y piel morena que le miraba con una sonrisa amplia, sus dientes blancos y aperlados haciendo un contraste perfecto con su piel, no le dio mayor importancia. Pensó que quizá Rusia ya le había enviado a su nuevo sujeto de pruebas a ver qué tal le iba, y ya que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer en su tarde asumió que despedazar a otro experimentillo ruso era una manera lo suficientemente buena de pasar el rato.

El chico casi lo mata.

* * *

 _ **Se agradecen los comentarios para saber si esto les ha gustado y quieren leer sobre el resto de los personajes.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **One-shots publicados:**_

 _ **Touko, la Agente**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los próximos one-shots:**_

 _ **Hiroto, el Millonario**_

 _ **Aphrodi, el Dios**_

 _ **Saginuma, el Monstruo**_

 _ **Gazelle, el Agente**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


End file.
